Un verano agridulce
by Midril
Summary: Unas vacaciones para la amistad, reforzar lazos, probarlos, unir y por sobre todo, unas vacaciones especiales para el amor.


_**Un verano agridulce.**_

**Capítulo 1: El inicio de las vacaciones.**

Las primeras vacaciones como ex alumnos de secundaria habían llegado finalmente y, para festejarlo, decidieron ir todos por un mes a Okinawa. Para esto alquilaron una gran casa para hospedarse. Los participantes de este viaje eran unos amigos inseparables, algunos más amigos entre sí que otros. El ex presidente del consejo Satoshi Miwa, la novelista Meiko Akisuki, el ganador del partido inter escolar de tenis por tres veces consecutivas Ginta Suou, la mejor promedio y reina del festival del cerezo Arimi Susuki, la prometedora violinista Kahoko Hino, el exitoso pianista Kei Tsuchiya, el rey de su promoción Yuu Matsura y la… simpática Miki Koishikawa. Todos eran compañeros en la misma escuela, excepto por Arimi y Kei, aunque de igual manera todos se llevaban muy bien. Arimi, además de ser amiga de todos, era la novia de Ginta.

Miwa y Meiko se pasaron todo el último año filtreando pero no había pasado nada en concreto, sólo citas ocasionales de las que sólo algunos sabían. Kahoko es una de las mejores amigas de Meiko y Miki. Siempre estaban juntas en la escuela y eso todavía no había cambiado. Kei era amigo de Miki y de Yuu, aunque más de Miki ya que habían trabajado juntos a medio tiempo en una heladería del centro. Por otro lado Miki se hizo muy amiga de Yuu dada su cercanía, él vivía al lado de la casa de la joven hacia tres años y se llevaban bien, todos decían que parecían pareja. Yuu era amigo de Ginta desde la primaria y siempre fueron muy unidos, a pesar de que Ginta siempre estaba compitiendo con Yuu.

La casa tenía una hermosa vista al mar y estaba rodeada por un bello jardín. Al llegar allí junto con sus pertenencias, todos observaron extasiados la vista esplendorosa que tenían ante sí. Era tan refrescante y estimulante que lo primero que decidieron hacer fue ir a ponerse sus trajes de baño, ir corriendo hacia la playa y disfrutar del cálido sol de verano.

Las chicas estaban recostadas sobre la arena y los chicos estaban jugando al volley un poco más alejados. En un momento Kahoko se giró hacia la joven de cabellos azulinos y grandes lentes de sol.

-Arimi, ¿qué piensas hacer en este viaje con Ginta? Ya que son novios y estamos sólo nosotros… de seguro que se va a escabullir en tu cuarto para aprovechar la oportunidad- su voz pícara, desde la primera palabra, ya la había delatado en cuanto a lo que iba a decir.

Las demás rieron al ver como la cara de Arimi se ponía bordo de que sólo le mencionaran que algo así podía pasar.

-¡Eres una tonta! Nada va a… pasar…- su voz fue haciéndose un susurro mientras sus orejas brillaban con un saludable rojo candente.

Las chicas se echaron a reír otra vez disfrutando de la timidez repentina de su amiga. En un momento, Meiko no soportó más que Arimi no pudiera encontrar las palabras para defenderse y salió a rescatarla.

-No hay nada de que avergonzarse, ya somos chicas grandes y sería normal ya que es tu novio desde hace dos años.

-Además, debes aprovechar por nosotras-sugirió risueña Miki.

Todas asintieron.

-Miki, ¿qué dices? No te hagas la desentendida que todos sabemos que alguien aparte de Guinta, si es que es el caso, intentaría hacer algo "más".

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó extrañada, bajando sus gafas de sol para observar mejor a Arimi.

-Kei está detrás de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y me atrevería a decir que en éste viaje va a intentar dar un gran paso.

Las demás asintieron.

-eso es ridículo Arimi. Después de tanto tiempo no creo que justamente en este viaje se le ocurra declararse. Además, muchas veces le explique, de manera sutil, que es mi amigo y que lo quiero tanto como a Yuu.

-hablando de Yuu, hoy no te quito los ojos de encima Miki. Desde que salimos de la casa ha estado bastante pendiente de lo que haces.-le confesó Meiko.

-Imposible. Yuu y yo sólo somos buenos amigos. Siempre hemos hablado bien y nunca he sentido que él quiera algo más allá de una amistad.

-Sabes que Matsura es un tanto esquivo en lo que se refiere a ese tema. Muchas chicas se le han declarado infinidad de veces pero él siempre las rechaza. Recuerdo que a la última le dijo que había alguien más que le gustaba.

-¿Quién sabe? Quizás seas tú ese alguien más que le gusta, Miki.-sugirió Kahoko con una sonrisa cómplice hacia Meiko.

-Están imaginando cualquier cosa, ja ja ja… Parece que el agua esta hermosa, ¡¿quién quiere ir a nadar?- dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia el agua.

Las chicas que permanecieron recostadas en la arena la observaron marchar cada una con una sonrisa por lo poco sutil de la muestra de incomodidad de Miki sobre el tema. Eran tal para cual, pensaron divertidas.

A todo esto, Yuu ve a Miki ir hacia el mar por lo que se distrae del juego, pisa mal y cae en la arena. Todos los chicos comienzan a reír y Miki justo dirige su mirada hacia él. Él la mira desde el suelo, se levanta de un salto, se ríe y hace como nada. Ella también ríe y se tira corriendo al agua.

Una vez que a las demás chicas les comenzara a picar el sol y tentar lo mucho que Miki se divertía en el agua, todas fueron corriendo a refrescarse en el mar. Kahoko dio alcance a Miki y comenzó a salpicarla. La segunda parecía divertida aunque de igual manera seguía pensando en la conversación que tuvo con sus amigas. ¿Podía ser cierto-pensó un tanto confusa-… que Yuu sintiera algo por mí? En ese momento unos brazos la alzaron para caer de golpe al agua. Yuu fue el perpetrador de aquel acto. Ahora se descostillaba de la risa viendo la cara de enfado que Miki había puesto.

Todos hicieron competencias de nado, de vollley, de aguantar la respiración. Luego, cuando comenzaba a caer el sol decidieron volver a la casa y hacer una parrillada. El plan quedo a la mitad porque luego de que todos tomaran un baño, se quedaron dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cerca de la media noche, despertada por un hambre feroz, Miki decidió ir hacia la cocina. Sin embargo ir sola la aterraba. Pensó que, ya que la habitación de Yuu era la continua, le pediría que la acompañara.

Éste estaba tendido en su cama. Aún tenía la toalla en la mano y estaba sin remera y con un pantaloncillo corto. Miki se sonrojo al ver esta imagen pero luego se dijo a si misma que debería despertarlo sin mirarlo mucho. Su hambre era más grande que los posibles pensamientos confusos que pudieran invadirla.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama y, sin ver que había una remera tirada en el piso, resbaló con ella y cayó justo encima de Yuu. Éste se despertó sobresaltado para darse cuenta que tenía a Miki en sus brazos y que sus labios estaban a milímetros de los suyos.

Sólo por esto los dos se incorporaron rápidamente, muy ruborizados.

-Miki, ¿qué estas haciendo en mi habitación?-preguntó, saltando de la cama.

-Es que… te quería pedir que me acompañaras a la cocina porque me daba miedo ir sola pero justo resbalé con tu remera y...

-ah, era eso. ¡Que tonta eres!-le dijo sonriente mientras la observaba- Bueno, vamos. A mi también me comenzó a dar un poco de hambre.

Al llegar a la cocina se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Vieron como Meiko y Miwa se estaban besando en la oscuridad. Miki y Yuu quedaron estáticos por unos momentos y no sabían que hacer. Por fin, decidieron no interrumpir y volvieron para la habitación del último.

-¡Que problema! Me muero de hambre pero no puedo interrumpir ese tipo de escena.

-Tú siempre pensando con el estómago. Creo que tengo algo de comida en mi bolso. Tu mamá me dio algo de comida en una bolsa a parte porque decía que eres una despistada para cocinar y no quería que me pasara nada malo por comer algo hecho por ti.

-Que confianza que me tiene mi propia madre.-comentó sarcástica.

Justo cuando Miki se percató de que afuera se habían formado unas nubes que amenazaban con llover, cayó un rayo y se corto la luz de la casa.

Sin darse cuenta terminó en los brazos de Yuu. Éste la miraba muy tiernamente mientras Miki se daba cuenta de la situación y se apartaba.

-espero que la luz vuelva pronto.-dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

-sí que te da miedo la oscuridad. -lo dice Yuu con cara de querer hacer maldades.

-no es eso… - Miki no le podía decir a Yuu que seguía nerviosa por lo que había hablado con las chicas en la playa.

-supongo que voy a tenerte aquí hasta que vuelva la luz, ya que le tienes tanto miedo a la oscuridad. Ya sabes las historias que cuentan de las casas en la playa como estas. ¿Recuerdas la que te conté antes de que viniéramos? Era una casa muy similar a ésta la de la historia.

En ese momento Miki se ponía azul del miedo y miraba para todos lados.

-tonta.-rió Yuu por lo miedosa que era su amiga- Sabes que no te va a pasar nada mientras estés conmigo. -En ese momento la tira hacia él y la abraza. Ella se sobresalta pero justo cae otro rayo y se aferra a él sin darse cuenta.

Permanecieron así un rato largo hasta que la panza de Miki hizo un ruido muy prolongado. Yuu se ríe por un rato hasta que su estomago también hace el mismo ruido.

-lo siento.-comenta sonrojado.- Nunca fui a buscar la comida. Voy a ver si tanteando la encuentro. Si, acá esta.

Los dos comieron las papas fritas que pudo encontrar Yuu y siguieron hablando tranquilamente. Luego de un par de horas con la luz todavía muerta, Yuu decide recostarse en la cama mientras sigue hablando con Miki. Ésta se sienta, también en la cama, a su lado. Un momento entre comentarios sin sentidos, Yuu observa prolongadamente a Miki, ella se da cuenta, le dirige una mirada de confusión y él, sin decir nada, la jala del brazo para tirarla a su lado y abrazarla. Miki por primera vez agradeció que no hubiera luz puesto que, de lo contrario, Yuu notaría lo roja que se había puesto.

-Yuu, ¿qué…?

-shhhh, sólo escuchemos la lluvia así, ¿si?-recién, cuando él lo dijo, notó que había comenzado a llover.- Sólo quiero estar así por un momento.

Ella no sabía que responder, sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón y el calor de toda su cara. Él había cerrado los ojos y estrechaba a Miki suavemente.

Después de unos minutos, Yuu se queda dormido y ella se había dado cuenta que no podía moverse sin despertarlo por lo que, no tuvo más remedio que permanecer allí hasta que despertara. No sabía por qué pero no quería ser quien lo sacara de ese sueño, parecía estar feliz y le resultaba una mala idea. Intentó dormirse mas no fue una tarea fácil porque su mente daba vueltas y pensaba a mil por hora. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Yuu?

A la mañana siguiente Miki despertó al sentir que el sol le quemaba el rostro. Al abrir los ojos encuentra frente a sí la expresión sonriente de su amigo, aún a su lado.

-buenos días dormilona, ¿dormiste bien?-le susurró. Sus ojos tenían un brillo particular que logró subir los colores en la cara de Miki.

-este… buenos días…

-¿por qué te sonrojas? No te hice nada mientras dormías… espero que tu tampoco… aunque eres un poco atrevida. De seguro te quisiste aprovechar de mí mientras estaba dormido.-la cara de victima que había puesto Yuu era impagable.

-¿qué dices? ¡Eres un tonto! Para empezar terminé en esta situación por ocurrencias tuyas, ¿sabes? ¿Qué fue eso de anoche?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto, de querer escuchar la lluvia y abrazarme.

-¿no puedo querer escuchar la lluvia y abrazarte?

-No… no sé, pero… pero lo que quiero saber es: ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿tengo que tener alguna razón?-su expresión de desinterés comenzaba a fastidiarla.

-Me voy a desayunar.

-Dentro de un momento voy.

-¡Qué me importa!- se da vuelta enojada.

-¡Miki!

Se detiene, se voltea y lo mira con desden.

-Fue lindo dormir contigo. Repitámoslo otro día.- Le sonríe muy tiernamente.

Miki se sonrojó completamente para luego cerrar fuertemente la puerta de la habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina, descubrió que todos estaban despiertos y ve como Kaho y Meiko comenzaban a reír al verla. Miki se puso roja ya que sabía lo que estaban pensando sus amigas.

Saludó a todos y se sentó a tomar su desayuno. Los demás hablaban de cualquier cosa, en tanto que Meiko se acercó a Miki con cara picarona.

-esta mañana cuando desperté, fui a tu habitación a buscarte y no estabas. ¿Me pregunto en donde habrás estado?

Miki se puso roja de nuevo. Al parecer en estas vacaciones cambiaria de color a cada instante.

En esto, Yuu entra, saluda a todos y se sienta junto a Miki. Vio a Miwa con un delantal mientras le acercaba a Miki y a él huevos fritos.

-mmm, se ve muy rico Satoshi. ¡Que se aproveche!-dicho lo último comenzó a comer con bastante apetito.

Miki lo miraba de reojo todavía pensando en lo de esa noche. Se sentía muy confundida y su corazón latía a mil por estar tan cerca de él.

Después que terminaran de desayunar, cada uno fue a tomar su traje de baño para dirigirse nuevamente hacia la playa aunque Kaho y Kei había decidido quedarse. A Kei le había interesado un piano que estaba en una sala más apartada de la casa y a Kaho… bueno, a ella le interesaba dormir un poco más.

Los chicos estaban nadando mientras las chicas tomaban sol. En ese momento Miki les contó a las demás lo que había pasado, haciendo referencia también al beso entre Miwa y Meiko que había presenciado. Meiko se había puesto colorada al igual que Miki.

-es que a los dos nos dio hambre y fuimos a la cocina. Estábamos hablando y en un momento, sin darme cuenta, Satoshi me tomó por la cintura y me besó. En realidad me gusta Satoshi pero como nunca me dijo nada, no me quiero ilusionar siendo que sólo puede ser algo pasajero para él.

Mientras las chicas hablaban, Miwa se acercó nadando hacia Yuu. Lo observó sonriendo haciéndole ver que sabía algo interesante. Yuu perdió la paciencia y le preguntó qué era lo que quería decirle.

-Tengo una pregunta.

-No, gracias.- le cortó para seguir nadando. Sabía que las preguntas de ese sujeto no llevaban a nada bueno. Miwa lo siguió y haciendo caso omiso le lanzó la pregunta.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo Miki y tú cuando yo estaba en la cocina con Meiko?

-Nada. Sólo fuimos a buscar algo para comer y en eso los encontramos a ustedes. Al verlos dimos media vuelta y nos fuimos.

-mmm, ¿qué hacían juntos a tan altas horas de la noche?

-tenías permitido sólo una pregunta.- al ver que Miwa no daría el brazo a torcer, suspiró resignado- creo que debería preguntarte lo mismo a ti.

-nos encontramos en la cocina y nos pusimos a hablar.

-si, se notaba lo bien que estaban hablando- comentó risueño.

-Aunque lo de ustedes dos es sospechoso.

-no realmente. Miki fue a buscarme porque tenía miedo de ir sola.

-Mmm, puede ser pero esta mañana cuando fui a buscar algo de mi bolso y, cuando me dirigía a la cocina, vi saliendo a Miki de tu habitación, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunta guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Mira! vamos a la orilla. Parece que las chicas están por comer algunos sándwiches. ¡Me muero de hambre!- Al decir esto deja solo a Miwa y va nadando hasta la orilla.

-esto se va a aponer muy interesante.

-¿Qué pasa Miwa? ¿De que te ríes?-preguntó Guinta extrañado.

-De nada, de nada. Vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece?

-¡Si, vamos!

-No hacia falta tanto entusiasmos.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada.

_¡Hola mis lectores!_

_ Para los que leen por primera vez éste fic de marmalade boy quiero decirles que les agradezco haberse pasado por él. _

_ Para los que lo leían en FanficEs quiero decirles que muchas gracias por seguir siendo fiel a éste fic. Espero les hayan gustado las remodelaciones que le hice :D_

_ Aunque tengo algo malo que anunciar. Éste primer capítulo fue para darle nueva vida al fic pero no quiere decir que lo suba seguido ya que es uno de mis escritos que más me costó volver a leer por la forma en la que esta escrito, es decir que pasarlo de script a novela es bastante engorroso pero bueno, vale la pena si les gusta el resultado. A me gustó y despertó en mi muchos de los recuerdos de la publicación de mi primer fic. De todo el amor que me daban ustedes y los ánimos para continuar la historia._

_ Espero la hayan disfrutado como yo disfruté escribiéndola, corrigiéndola y re pensándola xD _

_ Disculpen si encuentran algún error en las conjugaciones de verbos, soy pésima para los tiempos verbales aunque ahora estoy mejorando bastante :P_

_ Besitos. Que tengan unas lindas vacaciones. _


End file.
